I Need a Mate
by Godling of Yin
Summary: I need a mate, but I didn't want any of those women or men who keep pinning after me. I didn't want a mate that would easily submit to me. No, this Sesshomaru wanted a mate that is stubborn and loyal. I also wanted them to be an Inu demon.
1. Chapter 1

I need a mate, but I didn't want any of those women or men who keep pinning after me. I didn't want a mate that would easily submit to me. No, this Sesshomaru wanted a mate that is stubborn and loyal. I also wanted them to be an Inu demon. Inu demons has the loyal part, but many of them I know willingly submit too easily. I want to have a bit of a challenge with my mate. There are very few left in this world that would ever dare argue with me.

Actually there is only one person who I could think that met all of my standards, but the issue was we didn't have a good past. Which was all this Sesshomaru's fault. I had come to realize that this person isn't as bad as I originally thought he was. But no we still weren't on the best of terms, and more than likely if I asked him to be this Sesshomaru's mate, he would just laugh in my face. I bet you all know who this Sesshomaru is speaking of, yes it is my younger brother Inuyasha, the InuHanyou.

Inuyasha was defintely the best choice out of mates that this Sesshomaru would even bother to think about mating. But the only issues is I doubt he would ever consider mating with this Sesshomaru. I have always heard that it never hurts to try, but this time I think it would. Inuyasha and I have been working out our issues, and could talk without fighting anymore but that seemed to be the extent of our relationship. It was very fragile relationship too. I wasn't sure if I wanted to endanger that relationship by asking Inuyasha if he wanted to be this Sesshomaru's mate.

It probably sounds like I am making up excuses as to why I didn't want to ask Inuyasha if he wanted to be my mate. And truly I was and that is because I am scared. Yes you heard, this Sesshomaru, is scared that Inuyasha would reject me. I didn't have feelings of love, and not brotherly love either, for Inuyasha. Which is kinda of hard to believe, I understand. I was shocked when I figured it out too. I was so shocked I went to my own mother to ask for advice, which this Sesshomaru never does.

Do you see how desperate this Sesshomaru is. I never stoop low enough to get someone else's opinion. I want Inuyasha to be this Sesshomaru's mate so bad! It has been fifty years since the defeat of Naraku and Inuyasha is falling depressed. His human pack is slowly dying off and he is sad that he can't stop it. The future miko stopped visting about thirty or so years ago, the priest just recently passed away, only the demon slayer is still alive, but she is fading fast, the little fox has been gone recently training with other fox youkai, and the elderly miko has passed away only a few years after our victory. I wanted to make him happy, and replace the pack he once had.

I am actually on my way to see and hopefully ask him about being my mate. But it probably be like my few visits where this Sesshomaru suddenly chickens out about asking him. Gods I don't what it is about Inuyasha, but he is making this Sesshomaru act completely different. I hope he accepts my proposal.


	2. Chapter 2

I was just miles away from Inuyasha's village. I could smell him all over the place. I steeled my nerves and kept walking to where I knew my brother would be. I wouldn't let myself chicken out this time. I couldn't let myself chicken out. I was leaving with a mate this time, hopefully. The only reason I will leave without a mate is because Yasha rejected me.

Inuyasha was at the old miko's house. He looked tired and his eyes were red. I couldn't smell the demon slayer anymore. She must of passed recently. "Little brother, what is wrong?" I asked him when I was right in front of him.

"Sango passed away yesterday. My whole pack is gone, and I am alone again." He said, trying to hold back tears. But he was unsuccessful. Tears ran down his cheeks, I wanted to wipe them off, and pull him into my arms.

"I am so sorry brother. I know how you feel Rin passed before my trip here. But it is sad that Sango passed, she was a wonderful women and a great slayer." I said softly, hoping to not set him off. That's not what he needed right now.

"I don't know what I am going to do. I can't be alone again. I need a pack, but I dont too many people anymore." He said sadly, wiping the tears off his face.

"You can be apart of my pack. I am missing one member and I don't want to leave you alone. I want to right This Sesshomaru's previous mistakes." I told him, while slowly walking closer to him. I tried to not spook him or anything.

"But I can't be one of you mindless servants. If I become one of your pack members, I want to be something more than that." Inuyasha was looking away from but he had a slight blush painted across his cheeks.

"Well thats alright, this Sesshomaru wants you to be this one's mate. But only if you want to, of course." I was standing a few feet away from now. I couldn't believe I finally asked him. Now was the time for him to accept or reject me.

"You really want me to be your mate? You aren't joking?" Inuyasha asked with hope shinning on his face. I hoped that was hope to be my mate.

"No I am not joking, I really want you to be my mate. No matter what. I have been wanting to ask you that for years but I have chickened out everytime." I told him, as his face lite up with more hope. Inuyasha's face was like that sun.

"I would love to be your mate. But I will not let you have anyone else. When you mate with me, you have to stay with me. Is that alright with you?" Inuyasha asked with a dead serious tone. There was a bit of growling at the end.

"Of course. I only want you Inuyasha. If I didn't want just you, I wouldn't have asked you to mate with this Sesshomaru." I said just as serious, if not more, that Inuyasha did. I wanted him to understand how serious I was about mating with him and my feelings for him.

"I just wanted to make sure. I don't want you to be like Father, no offense to him. I want a competely faithful mate. I have lost too many people in my lifetime, I don't want to have an unfaithful mate too." Inuyasha whispered as he walk towards me. I open my arms for him to walk into. He laid his head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I know Inuyasha, I would never willingly hurt you. I love you, little brother. I have for a long time. I will protect you and keep you happy if you become my mate. Or should I say when you become my mate?" I asked against his neck. I felt him shiver, hopefully from pleasure.

"You should say, when I become your mate. I love you too, Sesshomaru. I have loved you since after Naraku's death. I always dreamt of you coming to me, and asking me to be your mate." Inuyasha was pressing light kisses against my collarbone and up neck.

"Well your dream just came true. And it will stay true until the end of time. You are my one and only." I started placing kisses on the base of his neck and moved upwards until I reached his lips. I kissed him deeply, almost immediately asking for entrance into his mouth. When his lips parted, I let my tongue dive into the unfamiliar cavern. I started exploring while trying to get his tongue to play with mine. His started rubbing and twisting around mine after he stopped being so embarrased. We had to break away to breathe after a few moments.

"That was amazing, my Sesshomaru." Inuyasha whispered against my lips, like it was a big secret. But I loved how he caled me 'my Sesshomaru', even though it was suppose to be making fun of how I say 'this Sesshomaru'.

"It was, little brother." I gave him another small kiss before I rested my head on his shoulder. "We should probably go back to my castle. I still am the Lord of the West, and I was only able to get a few days off." I smiled sadly against his neck.

"Okay. Are we gonna be walking or are you gonna fly us there?" I knew he wanted me to fly us there, so I summoned my cloud, and it took us far up into the air. Inuyasha's eyes shone with great happiness and excitment.

"I think we are going to fly. It seems like you enjoy flying." I whispered against his neck. I kissed up and down his neck some more. I heard him moan when I kissed him right under his jaw.

"Yeah it is so much fun to be in the air. I wish I could fly by myself." I smiled at him. Flying cleared my head, so I could understand why he was so excited and enjoyed it so much.

"Flying relaxes me, so I do it so very often. When I fly I will take you up with me, if that's what you want. I would never mind you joining me." I was trying to be considerate of Inuyasha's opinions and not demand him to anything. I was hoping we wouldn't fight anymore. After Naraku's death our fighting had decreased but hadn't gone away completely.

"I would love that." Inuyasha whispered before settling comfortable in my arms, to better enjoy our journey back to our new home.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got back to palace many people were happy to see that I had returned after my long travels. Usually I would walk back on foot, extending my travels, but I wanted Inuyasha to get use to our new home quickly. I was hoping that if he felt comfortable enough, we could mate soon. I would not rush my mate though.

I could tell many people wonder why my Hanyou brother was here, but they would all learn in due time. I planned on making a formal announcement of my courting of Inuyasha. More or less willingly on my part. I didn't care what my kingdom thought of my choice in who I mate. At least everyone will know who Inuyasha now belongs to.

"Its beautiful here." I heard Inuyasha say quietly. I think he was nervous because of the people staring at him. Not all of them were friendly either. I wanted to growl at the people who were glaring at him, but I refrained because it wouldn't be proper.

"I agree. I would much rather spend my time traveling than staying here all of the time. I understand why Father took off so often. You are free to come and go as you please, but please inform me when you leave. I don't want to worry over something trivial." Inuyasha looked pleased that he would have so much freedom, I knew he would probably stick around where I was most of the time though.

"Thank you brother. You have given me more than I could ever ask for. I just hope that I can be as good of a mate as you are to me. I love you so much." Inuyasha told me as I guide him to our bedroom in the Western half of the castle.

"You will make a wonderful mate, Inuyasha. I love you to." I gave him a quick kiss when we were in a more private area. I did not enjoy public displays of affection, I would rather my mate see them only. Inuyasha returned my kiss with a simple passion.

"How can you be so sure though, brother?" Inuyasha was terrified that he would make a bad mate. I wasn't sure how I knew he wasn't going to be a bad mate. I just knew it.

"I just know in my heart that you will be a wonderful mate for me. I don't doubt that my feelings are ever wrong. I wouldn't have chased after you for so long if I didn't believe you were perfect for me." I knew this was sounding sappy but it was what Inuyasha needed to hear. My mate couldn't doubt himself for a moment, he was perfect in every way, even those cute little puppy ears.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. You are an amazing person. I can't help but think we are perfect for each other even if our past wasn't so great. We were both young and foolish." Inuyasha laughed at how we use to act towards each other.

"We were indeed very foolish and stupid. I can't even remember why I hated you so much. Every reason I think of is silly. You were my baby brother and I should've of been there to take care of you." I whispered into his ear, dragging him into my arms. I just wanted to hold him and breathe in his smell. I hate thinking of who I use to be towards Inuyasha, I had been wrong on so many levels.

"At least everything is in the past and we are together now without a worry. Do you have to announce our courtship to the kingdom?" Yasha asked. He sounded very timid and kind of of scared. I pulled back and looked at his face.

"Unfourtanety yes. I don't have to tell everyone just the nobles on that have some influence. I am going to invite them for a dinner set to be in a week. You do have to attend even if you just sit there the whole time. No matter what they think of my choice, you are who I choose to be with until the end of our lives."

Inuyasha jumped up and wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed him back and asked for entrance into his mouth and he granted me passage. I was mapping out this new crevice of mine. He was so sweet tasting, I just wanted to devour him whole. When we broke apart I rested my forehead against his.

"I need to go to my study and you can stay here, get use to the place, or you can come with me. I will not be able to give you my undivided attention but I will be able to focus on you for a bit here and there." Inuyasha seemed to ponder the thought for a moment.

"I think I will go with you. I am not ready to be alone quite yet." I joined our hands before I lead him to where my study was. Hoping he would be able to remember for future references.


End file.
